zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirror Sword
The Mirror Sword is one of the many Legendary Swords that are The Seven Weapons of Hyrule , the sword was currently left in the care of the Belforma Family and is weilded by the Family Head Jonathan Belforma, then his Son Jessie Belforma, and is a major plot device of The Legend of Zelda: Hyrulian Chronicles. Overview The Mirror Sword bears lots of resemblance to the Master Sword in terms of weight, but to the holder the Mirror Sword can seem light as a feather or as heavy as a brick, based on the condition of their soul, (Ex: If one has a pure heart the Sword is light, or if one has a netrual heart the Sword is normal weight as the Master Sword). The Sword can choose it's master or it's weilder, and can reject people who are not worthy of the Sword, or steal it fom it's previous owner, the Sword also seems to absorb the soul of it's holder until they prove themselves in combat and courage, or of not Belforma Lineage. The Master Sword is said to the Mirror Sword's Brother or twin, some claim that the two swords were one before two brothers fought over the Sword and it broke in two leaving the Mirror Sword and Master Sword to fight each other on one final day as it is written in Hyrule Legends. Legend has it that the Mirror Sword has it's own pedestal and one can put the sword in the pedestal in order to power up the Sword and recieve blessings from the golden goddesess and make the Sword powerful against the powers of Death and Darkness. When the Two Swords come in contact, the two of them have the power to destroy cities and even level Grasslands, as the Two Swords are in eternal conflict till they reunite into one being. Presumed dates the Mirror Sword and Master Sword clashed *Hylian Year 1500 - 1600: Presuemed first date. *Unknown time period between, presumed more fights. *Hylian Year 1794: The first dated recurrence the Two swords clashed, at Southern Hyrule *Hylian Year 1810: The Second dated time the two swords clashed. *Hylian Year 1845: The Third time the Mirror Sword and Master Sword Clashed, The Northern Hills created from this fight. *Hylian Year 1896: The Sword is once again in the hands of the Belforma Family, the fourth time the two fought, and The Port City: Palmacosta and the surronding area is almost destroyed. *Hylian Year 19XX: Unknown when the Swords will clash once more. Trivia *The Mirror Sword's True form is that of the tempered Master Sword. *Everytime a new person holds the Mirror Sword, the person who is not of Belforma Lineage could get their soul eaten by the Sword and die, or become souless. *The Mirror Sword and the Master Sword's true form is given one name that is written in a book at the Belforma house, it is called 'Radiant Howl' while another text calls it the 'Phact Phantasia' in the Amano family Arcives. *The Mirror Sword is never have been documented to have been in any of the hands of the Female members of the Belforma Family, but Jonathan's Sister used the Sword when it was knocked out of his hand during the Hylian Civil War, and other Female heads of the Belforma Family also weilded the Sword, the same goes for Maya Belforma. Category:Swords Category:Items